1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to high voltage electrical equipment. More specifically, the invention is directed to detecting wear in components of high voltage electrical equipment that are regularly exposed to electrical arcing.
2. Description of Related Art
Load tap changers, voltage regulators, circuit breakers and switches are used to interrupt power. The surfaces of some of their components are eroded by being regularly exposed to electrical arcing and mechanical friction during the course of their normal operation. Equipment failure results if these components are allowed to wear out to the extent that their electrical and mechanical integrity is compromised. Components most susceptible to erosion are the arcing metal contacts and TEFLON nozzles in sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) gas circuit breakers.
It is desirable to know when components of electrical equipment have become dangerously worn out without taking the equipment out of service to perform an internal inspection. Several approaches have been used to accomplish this. One approach is installing fiber optic strands into the electrical contacts of the electrical equipment. As the contacts wear, the fiber optic strands become exposed to light emitted from electrical arcing, which may be detected by a photodiode or other sensor placed at the opposite ends of the fiber optic strands. Installing fiber optic strands in electrical contacts is expensive, however, and the fiber optic strands are subject to breakage as a result of mechanical stress. Another approach embeds tracer materials at predetermined depths in the electrical contacts or below the surface of a TEFLON nozzle of a SF6 circuit breaker. When the electrical contacts wear to the point that the tracer materials are exposed, the tracer materials are released into the insulating medium or else are decomposed by the electrical arc. In order to determine whether wear has proceeded beyond a safe level, the insulating medium must be withdrawn and analyzed periodically for the presence of the tracer elements or the products from their decomposition. This approach is not suitable for continuous monitoring of the electrical equipment.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a way to continuously monitor for excessive wear of the components of electrical equipment that are susceptible to erosion by being exposed to electrical arcing and mechanical friction. In addition, there is a need for new tracer materials and methods of analyzing these materials.